Republish: What make you stronger
by R407
Summary: Selamat tinggal dunia… Aku menyerah, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Kyu, apapun yang akan terjadi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu…. -Kibum.
1. Chapter 1

Seseorang menikmati bir yang dipesanya beberapa saat tadi. Kemudian, ia meraih sebatang rokok yang berada diatas meja bar lalu menyulutnya perlahan. Ia jarang sekali merokok, tapi saat ini, mungkin hanya sebatang rokoklah penghibur lara hatinya.

"Kim Kibum, ayolaah… jangan Cuma karena Kyuhyun sialan itu kamu begini? Move on!" Eunhyuk menarik rokok yang baru dihisapnya sekali, lalu meletakkanya diatas asbak.

Ia tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap lurus wajah sahabatnya yang samar-samar terkena pantulan sorot lampu club. Perlahan ia menhela nafas. Fikiranya terlalu sakit untuk mencerna setiap nasihat-nasihat Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya sudah beberapahari ini di dengarnya. Hatinya terlalu sakit – menerima kenyataan yang memang sebenarnya sudah pernah terlintas beberapa waktu lalu.

Tepatnya 3 hari yang lalu, sebuah undangan bercorak pink datang ke rumahnya. Dari Kyuhyun, dan calon mempelai wanitanya yang diketahuinya bernama Lee Sungmin. Ia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menerima kenyataan yang terjadi. Mereka tidak akan pernah bersama. Sampai kapanpun.

Dua tahun, bukanlah waktu yang singkat baginya untuk menunggu seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun yang sedang menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Jepang. Dua tahun itu pula namja berambut agak ikal itu menjanjikanya semua yang diinginkan perempuan pada umumnya. Dengan sabar ia menanti namja yang sudah berpacaran 4 tahun denganya. Tapi hanya dengan beberapa bulan mereka mengakhiri hubungan itu, dan beberapa bulan itulah sang namja memilih perempuan lain. Bukan Kibum.

Saat ini rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Satu sisi egois dalam dirinya mengatakan harusnya ia mengakhiri hidupnya detik ini juga. Tapi hidup harus tetap berputar bukan? Masih ada Eunhyuk disisinya dan kedua kakak cantiknya yang selalu menunggu di rumah. Masih banyak orang lain yang membutuhkanya, benarkah?

Sekarang, sudah tidak ada air mata turun dari kedua bola matanya yang nanar. Ia hanya ingin bangkit dari keterpurukanya. Sudah cukup beberapa tahun dihabiskanya menunggu hal yang tidak pasti. Ia ingin melakukan perubahan besar dalam dirinya. Sudah cukup beberapa tahun ini ia menjadi sosok yang selalu tertutup pada semua orang. Menjadi sosok yang selalu setia menanti kabar Kyuhyun yang bahkan jarang sekali mengabarinya. Menjadi sosok yang selalu memulai segalanya terlebih dahulu, menjadi sosok yang…

Entahlah.

Beberapa saat ia menghabiskan sebotol bir. Sendiri. Eunhyuk sudah pulang bersama Donghae, pacarnya dan meninggalkanya sendirian. Kepalanya sudah cukup penat malam ini. Kibum melirik jam tangan yang melingkar indah di lenganya. Sudah pukul satu dini hari dan pastinya, kedua kakak tercintanya akan bertanya macam-macam jika ia tidak pulang juga. Disambarnya sebuah jaket kulit berwarna hitam miliknya lalu dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan keluar dari bar.

.

.

.

**WHAT MAKE YOU STRONGER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the plot. All SJ member belong to God.**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, dan alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Cast: Kibum x …. KyuBum, KyuMin and EunHae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum memang kuat minum berbotol-botol dan hanya menghabiskan sebotol minuman biasanya tidak membuatnya mabuk. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini dengan perasaanya yang tidak karuan dan tingkat stress diotaknya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung, ia berjalan terseok-seok disepanjang gang kea rah rumahnya. Melewati beberapa kios-kios kecil yang masih buka di tengah mala mini. Perlahan ia merapatkan jaketnya. Dingin.

Bukan kehangatan kios tengah malam itu yang menggodanya. Tapi sebuah jembatan yang tidak terlalu besar yang berada tidak jauh dari pandanganya. Tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi dengan arusnya yang deras dan batu-batuan keras yang berada di dasarnya plus ketinggian sungai itu membuatnya tertarik. Ia mendekatkan dirinya dan menginjak besi penghalang. Mungkin inilah saatnya roda kehidupanya harus berakhir. Bertahan sekuat apapun hanya membuatnya semakin sakit. Air matanya meleleh lagi, membayangkan semua hal yang pernah dilakukanya untuk sebuah nama, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia memejamkan matanya, perlahan kaki jenjangnya sudah menginjak pagar pembatas berwarna abu-abu yang digenggamnya erat. Dianak tangga (author nggak ngerti bahasanya) kedua, kaki kirinya hanya menjejak dalam waktu yang tidak bisa terhitung. Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba meraih tanganya dari arah belakang. Belum sempat menengok kebelakang, tubuhnya sudah jatuh ke pelukan seseorang.

_Selamat tinggal dunia…_

_Aku menyerah, tidak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan, Kyu, apapun yang akan terjadi aku tetap tidak bisa melupakanmu_….

"Jangan begini… kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk hidup"

Seseorang itu meraih pingganya dan membuatnya terhenyak. Sedetik kemudian kesadaranya kembali. Jalanan hari ini memang tidak seberapa terangnya tapi ia dapat dengan jelas melihat sosok di hadapanya saat ini. Tubuhnya cukup tinggi, dan atletis tentunya. Tangan kekarnya yang tadi digunakanya untuk menangkap tubuh Kibum terlihat sangat maskulin. Kedua bola mata Onyx-nya dilindungi alis tebal, hidungnya mancung, walaupun tidak semancung miliknya. Sosok itu tetap saja memancarkan ketulusan.

"Lepaskan" sosok itu tersentak mendengar suara Kibum yang terkesan dingin.

Tapi laki-laki itu malah menariknya menjauh, seolah ingin menghindari apa yang seharusnya terjadi dengan Kibum jika ia tidak menolongnya tadi. Sekarang Kibum bisa melihat dengan jelas. Laki-laki itu semakin tampan dengan balutan kaus hitam dan celana jeans-nya. Sosok itu membawanya ke pojok sebuah kios yang sudah tutup namun masih terang benderang.

"kamu pendian ya?" Tanya namja itu "maaf kalau aku menceramahimu tapi… hidup terlalu berharga untuk dibuang begitu saja" lanjutnya.

"Kim Kibum, namaku Kibum" jawabnya singkat.

"Baiklah Kibum…" jawabnya canggung sambil menatap sosok cantik di depanya yang masih mengusap air mata.

"Kamu pernah merasakan apa itu sakit hati?" tiba-tiba saja Kibum kembali terisak mengingatnya. "Aku, saat ini merasakanya" lanjutnya sambil tertawa getir lalu mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Laki-laki itu tidak menjawab. Sepertinya ia tahu gadis disampingnya memang sedang mengalami patah hati kronis. Dibiarkanya air mata yang mengalir di pipi mulus Kibum. Laki-laki itu mengarahkan pandangan matanya sejenak kea rah Kibum sambil mencoba menghapus air mata Kibum dengan jari-jarinya. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Sementara, Kibum hanya terdiam tidak percaya melihat sorot wajah tegas itu. Yang perlahan menghapus air matanya. Tiba-tiba tersusup dalam hatinya sepercik kenyamanan, kehangatan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Kibum tersenyum lagi menatap wajah itu dengan suasana yang semakin sedih.

"Ssssst uljima Kibum-ssi"

Sebuah pelukan hangat diterimanya perlahan, laki-laki itu seolah mengerti seluruh isi hatinya saat ini. Ia menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan kedua bola mata Kibum yang nanar.

"Mungkin aku tidak mengerti tapi setidaknya kau harus semangat menjalani hidup, semua ini bukan akhir duniamu kok, pecaya padaku, ne?" seolah tersihir, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya.

Sungguh aneh, sepertinya ia tertarik dengan sosok bermata elang itu. Wajah itu seperti menyuguhkan kehangatan untuknya. Dan dengan sopanya memeluknya, tidak mendekap dan memaksa. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang membuatnya semakin menumpahkan air matanya. Memang aneh mengingat ia baru melihat laki-laki itu beberapa menit yang lalu tapi sudah membuatnya tertarik sedekimian rupa.

Kepalanya sakit lagi. Benar-benar sakit kali ini. Perlahan laki-laki itu memapahnya dan menanyakan rumahnya. Ia hanya menjawab lirih. Sial, jika tahu akan bertemu namja malaikat itu, ia tidak akan mabuk dan akan bertanya banyak tentang sosok itu.

0-0

Kibum mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu terduduk diatas kasur yang berada di ruangan kamarnya yang besar, sinar matahari terang yang menerangi arah balkon kamarnya membuatnya silau.

Perlahan, ia berjalan turun dari kasurnya. Kaki telanjangnya menyentuh ubin yang dingin. Kemudia ia melangkah menuju pintu dan menutupnya pelan. Ia masih memegangi kepalanya. Merasakan kesakitan akibat minuman-minuman yang ditenggaknya semalam.

"Sudah bangun?"

Heecul menghampirinya perlahan, Kakaknya yang tidak kalah cantiknya denganya itu menempelkan tanganya ke dahi Kibum "Hem.. sudah tidak panas" gumamnya sendiri.

"Hangover ya? Ckck Bummie.. kemarin kamu minum berapa botol sih?" Tanya Heecul yang sedari tadi khawatir dengan adik kesayanganya itu. Perlahan ditariknya adiknya itu kearah kusi meja makan dan menyuapi Kibum sesendok nasi goreng. Semalaman ini ia sangat khawatir sampai tidak bisa tidur menunggu Kibum pulang ke rumah.

"Unnie… kemarin aku pulang sama siapa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"sepertinya seseorang memencet bel dan mendudukkanmu di teras, waeyo?" jawabnya singkat sambil menuangkan sebotol susu hangat ke sebuah cangkir yang lalu diserahkanya pada Kibum.

"Ah.. Aniyo.."

Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya, perasaan masih ingin mengenal sosok itu masih ada dalam hatinya. Apa semalam hanya mimpi? Namun perasaan itu masih ada, perasaan ingin tahu sosok yang mengagalkan aksi bunuh dirinya semalam.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dia hamil" Kibum memeluk erat bantal yang didekapnya semakin erat. Sementara Hyukjae melangkah perlahan mendekatinya sambil mengelus punggung belakangnya. "Maafkan aku Bummie.. tapi inilah kenyataanya"

Kibum tercekat. Kini semua pertahanan yang disusun sedemikian rupa untuk menyambut kepulangan Hyukjae dari Jepang dalam rangka menghadiri upacara pernikahan Kyuhyun-Hancur sudah. Ia menangis, tentu saja sementara sahabatnya itu hanya bisa membelai kepala Kibum. Bukan ini yang diharapkanya ia dengar. Yang diharapkanya adalah tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berlari sekenceng-kencangnya, membatalkan pernikahanya, terbang ke Korea dan menemuinya. Bukan ini yang terjadi. Bukan seperti ini akhir cerita cintanya.

Terkadang, apa yang kita harapkan akan berakhir bahagia bahkan bisa menjadi akhir yang kejam. Kasus inilah yang sedang dialami seseorang yeoja yang terlihat sesegukan sambil sesekali menyeka air matanya dengan tissue yang sudah disediakan sahabatnya. Ia memang sudah memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, tapi tidak siap untuk cerita yang seburuk ini. Bagaimanapun juga, pria itu, Cho Kyuhyun adalah cinta pertamanya. Kenangan kenangan manis perlahan menyusup ke otaknya. Bersamaan dengan lagu cinta yang bergumam lirih di telinganya. Ia berusaha tenang, tapi seolah hatinya ingin meronta-ronta saat ini. 2 tahun ternyata tidak bisa membuat seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun setia. 2 tahun yang mereka habiskan secara terpisah, janji-janji yang mereka buat dan komitmen… semuanya hancur sudah.

Kibum merasa bodoh—Benar-benar bodoh dalam arti yang sebenar-benarnya. Sudah jelas sekarang, ini jawaban dari sikap dingin Kyuhyun setahun belakangan ini. Jangankan untuk sekedar bertanya mengenai kabarnya di Korea. Membalas pesan-pesan yang dengan setia Kibum kirim setiap haripun sangat sulit. Bisa dihitung berapa kali ia mencoba menghubungi Kibum dari Jepang, sekali. Dan itupun, saat ia pertama kali menginjak tanah Osaka.

Setelah tangisanya perlahan mereda, ia tetap masih perduli dengan Kyuhyun. Ia bertanya lebih lanjut tentang semuanya. Ia merengek dan meminta sahabat disampingnya untuk menceritakan segala yang ia lihat di pesta pernikahan Kyuhyun.

"Dia… Dia… Kyuhyun maksudku, dan istrinya.. mereka menikah disaat usia kandungan Sungmin sudah 3 bulan.. Bummie, kamu harus tegar" Hyukjae merangkul Kibum untuk menenangkanya. "Tidak apa-apa Hyuk, ceritakan semuanya, tolong!" dan Hyukjae memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas perlahan sebelum melanjutkan kalimat yang mungkin akan membuat Kibum semakin hancur. "Sungmin pelajar Korea juga… bisa dibilang ia senior Kyuhyun disana dan.. dan…" "dan apa?" desak Kibum dengan cepat sambil menguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hyukjae perlahan. " "Mereka.. memang sudah berpacaran selama satu tahun lamanya, Bummie"

Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik,kan? Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Satu tahun? Bukankah Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih berpacaran satu tahun yang lalu?dan ya, mungkin terdengar bodoh tapi..

Air matanya kembali meleleh. Kini ia memang seperti orang yang bodoh. Orang yang begitu mencintai cinta pertamanya dan lelaki itu kini sudah meninggalkanya. Dan menciptakan sebuah lubang besar di dalam hatinya yang saat ini mungkin berdarah. Mati rasa. Ia kehilangan semangat hidupnya.

Entah bagaimana Kibum akan bertahan kali ini. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menelan gumpalan emosi dan rasa sakit yang menjalar disekujur tubuhnya. Kini sosok itu seperti putus asa. Matanya menerawang entah kemana. Tatapanya kosong—Tapi, sebuah kalimat terus terngiang-ngiang di otaknya bagaikan kaset yang selalu sama.

_"Mungkin aku tidak mengerti tapi setidaknya kau harus semangat menjalani hidup, semua ini bukan akhir duniamu kok, pecaya padaku, ne?"_

Kali ini ia tidak ingin lari. Semuanya harus ia hadapi, suka atau tidak suka.

.

.

.

**WHAT MAKE YOU STRONGER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : I just own the plot. All SJ member belong to God.**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, dan alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main Cast: Kibum x …. KyuBum, KyuMin and EunHae**

**Other Cast:**

**Kim Heecul**

**Kim Jaejoong**

**Jung Yunho**

**Tan Hanggeng**

Kibum sudah terlelap entah beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia mengira dirinya akan sulit sekali tidur. Tapi menangis berjam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sudah menguras energinya. Begitu matanya terbuka, cahaya matahari sudah menerobos jendela disampingnya. Ia cukup segar tapi tidak sama sekali berminat bangun pagi. Sepertinya, ia tertidur dan Hyukjae langsung pulang. Mengingat kamarnya yang sejak insiden 'undangan' terlihat seperti kapal perang kini terlihat agak rapi. Buku-buku yang tadinya berserakan di mana-mana dan alat-alat riasnya yang berantakan sekali terlihat kembali ke posisinya semula. Hyukjae memang sahabat yang baik. Tidak salah keduanya sudah berteman sangat lama, setidaknya ia harus sangat bersyukur dengan keadaan saat ini, ia hanya kehilangan seorang cinta pertama. Bukan sahabat ataupun kedua kakak kandung yang menjadi penyemangat hidupnya, **Heecul dan Jaejoong.**

"Syukurlah Bummie sudah bangun" Suara itu membuatnya menenok kearah pintu. Tampak seorang yeoja cantik dengan perut yang terlihat membuncit masuk ke kamarnya sambil mengusap perutnya perlahan. Jaejoong.

"Unnie…" ucapnya parau, tenggorokanya terasa sakit sekali.

"Heecul menyuruhku datang dan mengecheck keadaanmu, Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Merasakan gurat penuh kekhawatiran dari kakak tertuanya, ia hanya mengangguk perlahan. "Ya tuhan Kim Kibum. Aku tahu kamu tidak baik-baik saja. Cepat keluar, aku sudah memasakanmu sup untuk makan malam" Lanjutnya lalu kembali keluar kamar Kibum.

Akhirnya setelah lama sekali mengurung diri di kamar ia keluar juga dari ruangan yang terlihat agak pengap itu. Dengan langkah gontai ia menghampiri meja makan dan melihat **Jung Yunho**, kakak iparnya tengah menikmati sup kimchi buatan Jaejoong. Ditariknya kursi disebelah Yunho kemudian ia duduk. Jaejoong terlihat sibuk menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuk lalu ditaruhnya mangkuk berisi sup yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan itu di hadapan Kibum.

"Makanlah Bummie.. Hargai Eonnie-mu ini dong" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada membujuk. Kekhawatiranya saat ini melebihi apapun apalagi saat Heecul menelfonya dan bercerita tentang kelakuan adik kecilnya yang mengalami perubahan drastic.

Kibum hanya menatap sup itu makanya menghilang. Sementara Jaejoong, dengan perut buncitnya mencoba duduk berdekatan denganya satu sama lain. Dibantu dengan suaminya, akhirnya jaejoong bisa duduk dengan tenang disamping Kibum. Dibelainya rambut adik tercintanya itu sambil menatap sosok Kibum. Bulir-bulir air mata turun dari kedua kelopak mata seseorang yang biasanya terlihat sangat ceria. Sosok adiknya yang jarang sekali menangis kini terlihat sayu.

"Sssst.. uljima Bummie. Semuanya memang menyakitkan, ne? Eonnie mengerti kok, tapi ayolah coba bertahan sayang, jangan buat kami semua khawatir, Bummie sayang Chullie dan aku kan? Masih ada Kita, disini masih ada Heecul, Aku, Yunho dan Aegya-ku, bertahanlah untuk kami, kami sangat menyayangimu, Kibummie" Jaejoong memeluk erat Kibum yang maish menangis terisak. Ya, ia harus bangkit lagi. Kehilangan Cho Kyuhyun bukan akhir dari hidupnya. Ia harus memulai hidup yang baru.

0_0

Kehidupan yang baru kini merujul pada kepindahanya dari rumah orang tuanya yang awalnya ditempati Kibum dan Heecul ke sebuah rumah milik kakak tertuanya dan suaminya. Atas usul Jaejoong yang menginginkan Kibum tinggal bersamanya sementara untuk beberapa bulan ini. Suaminya, Yunho, akan dinas ke China untuk beberapa saat . mengingat kondisinya yang kini berbadan dua tentu ia tidak bisa tinggal hanya sendirian. Ia butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Rencana awalnya adalah membawa Jaejoong ke rumah yang didiami Heecul saat ini. Namun mengingat semua kamar utama di rumah ini terletak di lantai dua, Yunho dengan tegas menolak. Ia takut terjadi sesuatu dengan calon bayinya yang sudah menginjak usia 6 bulan. Sementara Heecul sendiri tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah itu karena lokasinya yang tidak jauh dari kantornya saat ini. Akhirnya mau tidak mau, sebagai mahasiswa, dipilihlah Kibum sebagai teman baru di rumah Jaejoong.

Rintik-rintik air hujam membuat kaca jendela mobil Yunho sedikit berembut, Kibum sudah duduk di kursi belakang sendiri, sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho berada di depan. Perlahan dengan jari-jari panjangnya ia menuliskan sesuatu.

"**Stronger"**

"Bummie, kita sampai"

Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya perlahan. Tas-nya ia ambil dari bagasi belakang. Setelah menyandang tas ia menatap kearah sebuah rumah yang sebenarnya sudah sering ia hari ini terasa berbeda. Ini awal dari kehidupan barunya. Kehidupan tanpa sebuah nama, Cho Kyuhyun.

Dibantu Yunho, ia membawa barang-barangnya dan memindahkan semuanya ke sebuah kamar yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar Jaejoong. Keduanya memang baru menikah namun membuat Kibum sangat kagum dengan kemapanan keduanya. Dihadapanya bukan hanya sekedar rumah. Rumah ini tidak begitu besar namun sangat mewah dan berkelas. Sama seperti rumah keluarga mereka.

"Sudah selesai" Yunho menumpuk kotak kecil terakhir dan menaruhnya diatas tumpukan barang-barang KIbum yang lain.

"Terimakasih, Oppa"

"Ah sama-sama Bummie, eh berhubung aku sudah membantumu, jaga BooJae baik-baik selama aku dinas, oke?" Kibum mengangukkan kepalanya sementara Yunho mengacak rambutnya halus. "Nah gitudong, terimakasih ya adik ipar yang manis, hehe"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar Kibum. Sementara Kibum sendiri sibuk menata pakainya di lemari, kemudian ia perhatianya tertuju pada sebuah kotak sepatu yang terlihat di pojokkan ruangan. Ia membuka kotak itu. Membuka semua kenanganya dengan Kyuhyun yang tersimpan disana. Foto-foto mereka, sebuah bunga mawar yang terlihat mengering. Pemberian dari Kyuhyun tentunya, dan beberapa benda-benda lain yang menjadi kenanganya selama 4 tahun. Dipandanginya sebentar lalu dengan cepat ia menutup lagi kotak itu dan menaruhnya dibawah kolong kasur.

0_0

Dalam perjalananya pulang dari kampus ia dan Hyukjae menyempatkan diri mampir disalah satu kedai kopi. Sekedar untuk melepaskan penat dari kejamnya dosen yang mengajar mata kuliah hari ini. Mereka berbincang sejenak dan tentu Hyukjae tidak menyinggung apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Ia tahu, Kibum sudah sangat terluka sejauh ini dan ia tidak akan bertindak bodoh dengan membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Tidak, Kibum tidak harus tahu kelanjutan dari cerita yang didengarnya sendiri dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa melamun sih? Aiiish" Kibum menyadarkanya.

"ehehe mian, maklum aku kangen Donghae nih" Jawabnya cepat. Beruntungnya otaknya bekerja dengan baik kali ini.

"Oooh si Ikan Mokpo itu? Telfon saja suruh kesini" dengan tenang Kibum menyuprut moccachino-nya sembari menatap wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat gelisah.

"Dia lagi sibuk" jawab Hyukjae lagi. Memang benar, namjachingunya itu sangat sibuk saat ini mengingat banyak sekali kelas yang ia lewatkan beberapa minggu ini akibat ketidakhadiranya dan menemani Hyukjae ke Jepang tempo hari.

Kibum manggut-manggut. Namun perhatianya tersita pada seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kedai kopi itu, sosok penyelamat hidupnya.

Sosok itu dengan tenang membuka pintu kedai dengan kemeja putih dan bagian tanganya yang tergulung. Seksi. Wajah tampanya juga makin jelas saat ia mendekat masuk, kali ini lebih jelas dari pertemuan pertama keduanya, sosok itu terlihat sangatt maskulin. Rahangnya tegas, dan terlihat lebih dewasa. Tubuh itu sangat tinggi dan tegap bahkan kemeja putih saja bisa menegaskan ketampananya. Ia sangat sempurna.

Perlahan Kibum mengangkat wajahnya. Ada sesuatu di diri namja itu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganya kearah sosok yang kini sudah duduk bersebrangan denganya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat penasaran dengan namja yang kini ada di hadapanya. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, kini seorang Kim Kibum berjalan menghampiri pria dengan Americano di mejanya.

"permisi"

Pria itu menatap perempuan yang berjalan menghampirinya. wajahnya menyiratkan tanda Tanya, bukanya itu yeoja yang ditemuinya tempo hari?

"Kim Kibum-ssi?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat sementara Kibum mengangguk perlahan. "lama tidak bertemu! Silahkan duduk"

Ia membiarkan yeoja itu duduk dihadapanya. Wajah itu masih sama, maish menyiratkan luka mendalam. Namun setidaknya sosok itu lebih baik dari sebelumnya,. "Oh iya aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, namaku Siwon, **Choi Siwon**"

Sungguh aneh. Ini pertama kalinya ia memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri kepada lawan jenis. Menatap pemilik wajah seputih salju dihadapanya membuatnya tersihir. Sosok itu hangat, namun kini terlihat jelas Kibum bukanya gadis nakal. Kibum yang dihadapanya kali ini berbeda dengan pertemuan pertama mereka. Ia tampan cantik dengan balutan gaun peach yang tidak terlalu ketat namun benar-benar menunjukkan sosoknya yang muda.

Oh entahlah,

"Aku senang bisa menemuimu dengan keadaan yang baik, Kibum-ssi" Siwon memulai percakapan sambil mengaduk-ngaduk Americano hangatnya. "Syukurlah, apakah kamu baik-baik saja, sekarang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih untuk pertolongan anda waktu itu" Kibum benar-benar ingin meledak saat ini. Bahagia menatap pemilik mata elag itu kembali melayangkan senyumnya dihadapanya. "ya.. seperti yang anda lihat, saya semakin baik saat ini"

Apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya? Dadanya berdegup kencang sementara ia sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan kata hatinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, jika saja ia tahu akan bertemu Siwon saat ini tentunya ia akan berdandan sedekimian rupa. Hatinya ingin sekali mengenal sosok pria dihadapanya ini lebih jauh dari sekedar berteman. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari ini. Apa… ia tertarik dengan namja itu?

Handphone-nya bergetar, dari Hyukjae :

**Bummie… namja good looking itu siapa? Aku pulang duluan ya, aku nggak mau ganggu kalian berdua :P **

Kibum hanya tertawa kecil sembari membalas sms itu. Namun dengan cepat ia mengalihkan lagi pandanganya kearah Siwon. Yatuhan, namja ini begitu sempurna.

"Ngomong-ngomong, berapa usiamu?" Tanya Siwon

"Aku… 23 Tahun, bagaimana denganmu, Siwon-ssi?"

"tidak perlu secanggung itu, aku 26 Tahun. Panggil saja aku Oppa"

"Oppa?" Siwon mengangguk. Sejak kapan ia memperbolehkan orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan manja itu? Kepalanya sudah benar-benar tersihir sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja, dari luar hujan turun dengar derasnya hingga suaranya itu bisa terdengar hingga dalam café. Beberapa orang tampak dengan cepat keluar sambil menenteng payungnya masing-masing.

"Ini hujan, kamu membawa payung?" Kibum menggeleng. Lagi-lagi ia terlihat bodoh dihadapan namja ini. Jangan salahkan ia mengingat sebelumnya langit masih sangat terang dan terik sehingga tidak terfikir olehnya untuk membawa payung lipat.

"hem baiklah, mau kuantar pulang?" Tawarnya. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan yeoja itu sendirian, kan? Hujan sudah sangat deras. Alasanya masuk akal, bukan?

Kibum mengangguk lirih dan membiarkan sosok itu membayar minumanya, lalu mengantarkanya pulang ke rumah.

**TBC**

a/n

hai, aku kembali!

Maaf ngak bisa nepatin janji dengan membawa kelanjutanya lebih cepat. Yapyap, seperti yang semuanya tebak, Its CHOI SIWON! Kecewakah? Oh iya, maaf ya aku nggak menepati janjiku dengan updatean yang cepat, akulagi UTS dan ini juga bikinya secepat kilat, whuuuuuzz~. Sementara kalau ff aku yang lain itu Cuma tinggal publish aja, hehe.

Buat semuanya yang udah Read n Review, terimakasih ya^^ aku cinta kalian semuanya loh make banget banget hehe. Kalo reviewnya banyak, beneran deh. Aku update super kilat! Soalnya minggu depan tinggal ujian praktek dan aku bisa ngerampungin ff ini, hehe.

**GamsaHAE, Lee DongHAE.**

**Reviewnya ditunggu loh! :PP**


End file.
